


Hit the Caboose

by orphan_account



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taxi loses a bet to Mountain and Br'aad so they get to pick out an outfit for him. Mountain is too drunk and goes to bed early though.
Relationships: Br'aad Velgolor/Taxi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hit the Caboose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want any minors reading this. Ik y'all just lie and say u are 18 bc this is explicit but like actually I will block u if I find out ur a minor n read this.

Taxi lost the fucking bet.

He can't believe this. He had  _ thought _ that much ale would be enough to kill someone.  _ Especially  _ someone Mountain's size. Now Mountain and Br'aad get to pick out an outfit for him.

This is unbelievable.

The only thing more unbelievable is when Mountain and Br'aad's dumb smiling faces produce a fucking maid outfit. The little black and white dress with the lace and frills and bows and everything. Goddamn it.

Taxi takes his fucking time changing into it, Mountain gets bored and leaves to go bed before he's even in the dress. He drunkenly stumbles out of the room and gets at least a few steps out of the room.

The dress  _ barely  _ covers his ass. It's a bit tight but at least the skirt part is breathable. Br'aad sticks his hand over the privacy barrier and Taxi has half a mind to bite one of his fingers off. 

"You can't forget these!"

Taxi takes them without thinking. Black lacey panties and white knee socks.

"Fuck you Br'aad."

"Oh you would like to, wouldn't you."

Taxi doesn't mention it but… Br'aad had been saying stuff like that a lot lately. He didn't want to read into it because Br'aad kind of just was… well Like That. But… maybe…

"Br'aad there's nowhere for my tail to go."

Br'aad hums loudly for a moment. "You sure it can't just poke out under the skirt?"

"Well it  _ can _ but then there's an awkward lift at the back of the skirt it- it barely even- Br'aad I  _ cannot _ leave behind this barrier and let you see me."

"Ohh come on. What's a little…" he pauses as if trying to come up with something to say. "I'm sure it's  _ fi-ine _ ."

"You may think so but I have dignity- no… I have… I have self respect- no not that either. I have  _ something  _ and the bottom line is you  _ cannot _ see me like this!"

"Taaxii~"

"Br'aad!"

"Come on, I can help you with your tail."

Taxi sighs but he knows it's just an act. He truthfully doesn't actually mind the idea of Br'aad seeing him in a dress or even his ass in panties as his current tail situation is leaving him with.

He slowly steps around the privacy barrier, and is kind of shocked to find Br'aad facing away. His hands are looped around his back and he's rocking back and forth on his feet.

"You can turn around."

Br'aad does not hesitate before whipping around. His eyes lock with Taxi's and do not dare travel down.

"Turn around."

"W-WHAT??" Taxi's heart stops.

"So I can see your tail, you goofball."

"O-oh.. yeah…" Taxi turns and does his best to keep the dress pressed down against his legs as close as possible.

"Ohhh I can see the problem here."

"Yeah I-I'm not really sure what to do about it. I'd feel bad ruining the dress by putting a hole in it but…" Taxi trails off and Br'aad giggles.

"No, I mean you're still wearing the panties, they should definitely be off by now."

His heart stops again. He can't tell if Br'aad's joking or not. He says these things and Taxi… he hates to admit it but he hopes they're truthful but Br'aad either pretends like he didn't say anything or backpedals and claims to be joking.

"I'm just kidding Taxi. Yeah, I can try to help you."

"O-okay…" 

Br'aad takes a step towards Taxi's back, and then places his hand over the dress bit lifting around Taxi's tail. He moves his hand toward the base of Taxi's tail, right where it meets with his spine and it sends shivers up his body.

"Br'aad what are you doing?"

"I dunno… does it feel good?"

Taxi would be lying if he said no… but… he turns around, grabbing Br'aad's hand in his own. "You can't just- you can't just  _ say _ those things to me and touch me like that and- and- and look at me like that and then pretend you're just being friendly or you're just being you!"

Br'aad's eyes travel from meeting Taxi's down to their interlocked fingers. "Oh my gods Taxi… we're holding hands."

Taxi gives him a raised eyebrow. "S-so what?"

Br'aad giggles a bit. "Wow I can't believe you're being so forward with me! T-taxi!" he uses an overdramatic voice and Taxi wants to grab him by shoulders and shake him just a little bit.

"Br'aad! I am being serious!"

Br'aad smile falters for a second and his grip on Taxi's fingers loosen just the slightest bit. "Yeah… Yeah- Yeah I  _ know _ . I'm sorry, okay? I don't mean to say most of those things they just kind of pop out and I never know what to do about it."

Taxi smiles a little bit. It's rare but when Br'aad's serious it warms Taxi's heart. "You could kiss me."

Now it's Br'aad's turn to be caught off guard and flustered.

"I could…" Br'aad trails off.

"You can."

No hesitation, Br'aad locks his lips with Taxi's, his hands traveling to move through the fur at the back of his head.

It's… fucking euphoric. Taxi has no idea how long he's been waiting for this. Since they met on that boat perhaps… he honestly doesn't know.

"You look so hot," Br'aad's breath is heavy and warm on Taxi's face. "That dress… my idea."

Taxi smiles into the kiss. Of course it was. He leans back, his eyes hooded, and just so fucking horny dude. "Why don't you do something about it then?"

Br'aad tilts his head to the side in confusion, a strand of hair falling into his face. Taxi isn't known for lasting a marathon but maybe that alone could get him sprung… who's to say.

"Do… something?"

Taxi nods.

Br'aad doesn't check behind himself, he just walks backwards until he stumbles backward onto the bed, tugging Taxi on top of himself. He scoots backwards, until he's almost in a sitting position, knees bent and legs spread open for Taxi to sit between them.

"Like what… exactly?"

"Me." Taxi tugs the top of Br'aad's pants until they're off and tosses them to the ground.

"Well I can't argue with thAt-" Br'aad's breath hitches and he cuts himself off when Taxi presses a kiss against his inner thigh. Taxi gives him a smile but his eyes are glued shut. 

Taxi trails kisses up and down Br'aad's thighs, pressing a final one into the divot between his hip and navel. Taxi meets Br'aad's eyes, his mouth positioned just above his dick. Br'aad nods slowly.

His dick isn't entirely erect at first but as he sinks his mouth around it, Br'aad giggles when Taxi's cold nose meets his skin. He brings his mouth back up, running his tongue along the length of Br'aad's dick. Br'aad's hands reach around Taxi's head to run through his fur more, shivers shooting down his body.

"This is amazing." Of course Br'aad keeps a running commentary. "Taxi I- Taxi I really like thIs-" Taxi drags his tongue along the tip. "Oh fuck…" 

Taxi has to keep himself from laughing because he doesn't want to gag.

"Please can I fuck you in that dress. It'll be so hot."

Taxi chokes a little bit. Only a little. He Br'aad out of his mouth, now fully erect. "Y-yeah, yeah- You can- mhm!" Br'aad wipes a line of saliva from Taxi's face and smiles sweetly.

Br'aad places his hands on Taxi's hips, now leaning over him. Without a word he flips Taxi over onto his hands and knees.

"You- you do have lube, right?" 

Br'aad places a kiss onto Taxi's shoulder and giggles.

"BR'AAD-"

"Don't worry, of course I do!" He leans over the side of the bed and into his pants.

Taxi starts to question it but then decides not to because… well it's  _ Br'aad _ what else would he keep in his pants?

"Here she goes," Br'aad says before sticking two lubed fingers into Taxi's ass, pulling the panties down just enough. Taxi's tail shoots up, pulling the dress with it.

Br'aad moves his fingers deeper, and Taxi tries to stifle a groan. Br'aad giggles a little. "More." Br'aad sticks a third finger in, stretching Taxi further.

He moves his finger around, in and out. Taxi starts rocking himself forward and back to match the rhythm. Br'aad's unoccupied hand reaches around Taxi's hips and grips his dick. He moves his hands in sync and Taxi grips the bedsheets.

"Okay I'm going to stick in you now." Br'aad pulls his fingers out and Taxi can only grunt in response, feeling as if intense heat were radiating from his skin.

Br'aad pushes in slowly, Taxi whining quietly at first and then slowly gaining in volume the deeper Br'aad gets. 

Br'aad's hands grip on Taxi's hips, his nails biting at the skin. He gains speed, thrust in and out until he and Taxi are both moaning loudly.

He hits Taxi in just a spot that feels as if he were falling backwards off a swing, only stars in sight. Taxi groans and grips the sheets and cums, Br'aad pulling out as he cums immediately afterwards.

They lay together on the bed, heads where feet usually go, out of breath, sticky and covered in sweat.

"Ready for round two?" Br'aad smiles.

Taxi doesn't even have the energy to hit him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all- i am sorry lol
> 
> If for whatever reason this is disrespectful or something (i have adhd/am autistic so jokes & tone dont always land with me. sometimes stuff i think is totally okay ends up passing a boundary i didn't know/think abt) i will just take this down. I don't see myself doing that but if anyone from the cast does somehow, for some reason find or read this and wants it taken down then I will.
> 
> I saw kids joking abt writing smut on twitter and i dont feel comfortable reading smut written by minors. So here's his, written by an adult. Thanks 4 reading ur sexy!


End file.
